MUSIK
by RadnaRadno
Summary: Motto kami, kami hidup untuk musik dan kami hidup dari musik .  Sasuke-Sakura-Sasori


**M.U.S.I.K**

**Diskelamer : ckck sampe radna jadi presiden Konoha juga tetap Naruto adalah karya Masashi Kishimoto .**

**Om-om pinjem chara nya ya, gratis tapii jangan narik ongkos kayak Kakuzu, om gamau jadi rentenir bangkotan kan ?**

**Om ganteng deh (~ -3- )~**

**M.U.S.I.K by RadnaRadno**

**Genre : Drama, Hurt/Comfort**

**Rate : K (everyone could read this yippie XD )**

**Summary :**

**Motto kami, kami hidup untuk musik dan kami hidup dari musik .**

**Main Chara : Sasuke - Sakura - Sasori . (Tadinya Sakura pingin diganti radna, tapi ada daya Kishimoto-Sama tidak pernah mengijinkan radna main di sinetron Naruto #PLAK)**

**Pair nya pun SUSAH banget ditentukan, karena pair nya bukan (baca : belum) Sasuke-Sakura , Sasori-Sakura apalagi Sasuke-Sasori .**

**Warning : AU, AR, OOC, TIDAK JELAS, TIDAK ROMANTIS, TIDAK MENARIK DAN YANG TIDAK-TIDAK (Pein mode ON . hehe bercanda) . Kalau anda tidak suka mohon untuk tidak melanjutkan membaca, sederhana bukan ?**

**Adaptasi dari karya asli buatan radna ketika kelas 6 SD .**

**Fic genre drama, hurt/comfort pertama .**

**Kalau jelek dan tidak bermutu radna mohon maaf .**

**Mohon review nya ya :D**

**P.S : Cerita ini settingnya tidak di dunia ninja, tapi di dunia biasa .**

**Cerita ini juga di dominasi oleh Sakura POV sebagai penutur jalannya cerita .**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA :)**

Alunan nada mengalir lembut

Menggetarkan jiwa

Membuatku terbuai

Oleh melodi hati yang mengalun

Perasaan hati yang tersalurkan

Menggema dalam hempasan angin

Menghanyutkan setiap indera pendengaran yang mendengarkan

Itulah musik

**-Melodi/Sasori-**

**Chapter 1 :**

**INTRODUCING OUR M.U.S.I.K**

**Fade In : The girl .**

"Hai anak cantik, siapa namamu ?"

" .. "

"Kenapa diam ?"

"A-"

"Orangtuamu dimana ?"

"A-"

"Ah aku tau ! Kau pasti tersesat ya ? Ayo sini aku bantu mencari orangtuamu !"

"A-"

"Kau kenapa ? Sakit ?"

"Aku .."

"Sasuke !"

"Ada apa Sasori ? Datang-datang main jitak kepala, sakit bodoh !"

"Maaf, eh hei ! Siapa anak ini ?"

"Tidak tau .."

"Dasar, Masih kecil sudah berbakat jadi playboy, tidak bisa lihat perempuan cantik, masih kecil lagi, pedofil kau !"

"Dia ini tersesat bakaa"

"Hah ? Tersesat ? Ih cantik-cantik kok ikut aliran sesat, memang orangtuamu mana, gadis cantik ?"

"Mereka .. mereka .."

"Sasori ! Anak ini tersesat, kalau kau tanya begitu mana dia tau !"

"Oh iya ya .."

"Ya sudah, aku Sasuke dan ini Sasori, kau siapa ? Kami bantu cari orangtuamu ya ?"

"Mereka .."

"Kenapa ?"

"Mereka .. disana .."

"Disana mana ? Tunjukin dong !"

"Sasori, sabar !"

"Iya-iya !"

"Disana .. Mereka disana .."

"Sudah, ayo kita kesana Sasori !"

"Mereka dimana sih ?"

"Mereka .."

"Kami-Sama, Sasori lihat itu !"

"Ap-"

"Sasori, panggil polisi !"

"Tap-"

"Cepat, bodoh !"

"Iya-iya, UKE"

"Ayah .. Ibu .."

"Hei-hei jangan menangis, aduh bagaimana ini .."

"Ayah .. Ibu .."

"Eh- sudah jangan menangis, aku tau bagaimana rasanya .."

"Ayaaah Ibuuu"

"Aku Sasori, ini Sasuke, kau siapa ?"

"Hei aku sudah tanya hal yang sama, foto copy"

"Yaah tidak apa-apa dong"

"A-aku aku mau ayah dan ibuku"

"Eh, ayah dan ibumu sekarang sedang pergi jauh .. Nanti juga ketemu .. Di surga"

"SASORI !"

"Apa ? Aku salah ngomong ? Tidak, kan !"

"BOHONG ! Ayah dan ibuku tidak pergi .. Mereka .. Sudah mati .."

"Eh-ano iya sih .."

"Sudahlah Sasuke, dia berhak tau kan ?"

"Sasori, dia ini masih kecil .."

"Sudah, sekarang kau tau keluargamu yang bisa dihubungi ?"

"Ti-tidak .."

"Aduh, begini saja deh panggil aku ayah Sasori dan ini ibu Sasuke, oke ?"

"Baka ! Memang aku banci ? Lalu memang aku mau jadi istrimu ? Tidak !"

"Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu Sasuke temee"

"Hahaha kalian lucu .."

"Eh, dia tertawa Sasuke !"

"Iya, aku juga dengar, cantik ya ?"

"Sasuke playboy !"

"Apa Sasori ?"

"Ah tidak .."

"Eh anak cantik, namamu siapa sebenarnya ?"

"Iya, kami penasaran .."

"Ti-tidak tau"

"Nani ? Aku baru dengar ada orang lupa nama . Kau benar-benar baka ya"

"Sasori !"

"Apa ? Aku salah ?"

"Sangat !"

"Aduh anak cantik, kau harus punya nama .."

"Sasori, sabar !"

"Hmm siapa ya namamu ? Margareth ? Barbara ? Amanda ? Rosalinda ? Maria ? Paulina ? Marimar ?"

"Berhenti Sasori ! Itu nama peran telenovela yang sering kamu tonton"

"Iya sih, tapi bagus kan"

"SAKURA ! bagaimana kalau namanya Sakura ! Lihat rambut merah mudanya itu, mirip dengan bunga sakura kan"

"Iya sih .. Tapi aku lebih suka Marimar, habis dia cantik"

"Baka ! Itu telenovela ! Eh, bagaimana anak cantik ? Kau suka tidak dengan nama Sakura ? Itu nama baru mu, bagaimana ?"

" .. "

"Lihat, dia diam berarti dia tidak suka, lebih bagus juga Marimar !"

"Aku suka ! Boleh aku mau !"

"Bagus ! Sasuke-Sakura-Sasori, bagaimana ? Keren kan ?"

"Terserah kau UKE !"

"Apaaa ?"

**Fade Out**

Setelah ini, kita akan memasuki fase alur cerita dengan Sakura POV .

**Fade In : My fate, their fate .**

M.U.S.I.K

Setiap mendengar kata itu aku selalu merasa bangga bisa lahir didunia .

Aku bahagia bersama musik, terutama dengan Sasuke-Sakura-Sasori .

M.U.S.I.K - Melodi Untuk Segala Indah Kehidupan .

Itulah yang selalu diajarkan kedua kakak sekaligus sahabatku, Sasuke dan Sasori .

Sosok yang begitu ku kagumi selama 10 tahun ini .

Walaupun hidup penuh perjuangan, tetapi mereka tetap tegar .

Kami bertiga senasib .

Sama-sama yatim piatu .

Orangtuaku meninggal karena kecelakaan dan aku tidak punya saudara lain .

Merekalah yang menemukan, merawat dan membesarkanku .

Aku selalu menangis mendengar kisah hidup mereka yang pilu .

Tapi mereka selalu mengusap air mataku, dan tak pernah mengijinkan aku menangis meratapi masa lalu .

Mereka ingin aku bisa setegar mereka dalam menjalani nasib .

Aku belajar banyak tentang berdiri tegak untuk menjalani nasib yang sudah ditertulis dalam kitab takdir kehidupan .

Jangan menyalahkan hidup, jangan menyalahkan nasib,

jangan menyalahkan takdir,

jangan menyalahkan Tuhan,

jangan menyalahkan kedua orangtua,

jangan menyalahkan oranglain,

dan terutama jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri .

**Sasori**, orangtuanya meninggal karena kekurangan biaya hidup .

Mereka rela tak makan selama satu minggu hanya demi Sasori .

Mereka mencoba bertahan hidup demi Sasori .

Mereka tak ingin Sasori hidup sesusah mereka .

Walau sangat kekurangan dan sederhana yang penting Sasori dapat bertahan hidup .

Hingga akhirnya mereka sendiri yang kekurangan dan ajal menjemput mereka .

Kasihan, padahal saat itu usia Sasori baru 3 tahun .

Tak ada yang mau mengurus bocah berambut merah yang sedang dalam keadaan rapuh itu .

Para tetangga mengacuhkannya .

Saudara pun tak punya .

Sasori pernah bercerita dia dulu sampai harus mencari sisa kepala ikan di pembuangan pasar untuk makan .

Itupun dalam keadaan mentah tanpa dimasak .

Terkadang dia mendapat nasi .

Nasi sisa dan basi dari pembuangan warung pasar .

Dia harus rela menelan pil pahit kehidupan .

Padahal dalam usia yang sangat muda, saat-saat dimana dia harusnya berlarian riang bersama dengan anak-anak seusianya, dia harus mengais sampah demi sesuap nasi untuk bertahan hidup .

Hingga akhirnya dia bertemu dengan Sasuke .

Pada usia yang sama, Sasori bertemu Sasuke .

Pada usia 8 tahun .

Saat itu Sasori merasa senang, karena baginya akhirnya ada teman untuk berbagi kisah pahit kehidupan

**Sasuke**, tak berbeda jauh dengan Sasori .

Hidupnya juga sama menderita .

Ibunya pergi meninggalkannya saat dia berusia 5 tahun, sedangkan ayahnya, tidak ada yang pernah tau dimana ayah Sasuke .

Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya tidak ada yang tau siapa ayah Sasuke .

Itu semua dikarenakan ibu Sasuke adalah seorang wanita malam yang sering berganti pasangan .

Sehingga tidak ada yang tau pasti siapa ayah sasuke .

Kasihan dia .

Dia dan ibunya dikucilkan dari pergaulan .

Bahkan tak ada yang mau mengakui jika mereka ada dalam masyarakat .

Sasuke dianggap sebagai anak haram .

Sehingga tak ada yang mau memungut ataupun merawatnya .

Mereka semua mengacuhkannya .

Bahkan disaat ibu Sasuke meninggal, tak ada seorangpun yang mau mengurus jenazahnya .

Hanya Sasuke seorang yang memandikan, mendandani, mendoakan bahkan sampai menguburkan sendiri jenazah ibunya .

Dalam usia semuda itu, bocah berambut raven yang masih diselubungi kabut kesedihan itu harus memandikan bahkan sampai menguburkan sendiri jenazah ibunya .

Bayangkan berat beban psikis yang ia terima .

Dia selalu berdoa siang dan malam agar ibunya tenang di alam lain .

Hidup Sasuke terkatung-katung .

Dia tak punya tujuan lain .

Sebenarnya dulu ibunya pernah berkata bahwa Sasuke memiliki seorang ayah .

Dan yang tak dapat dipercaya, kabarnya ayah Sasuke adalah seorang pengusaha terkenal di negara ini .

Tetapi sayang, Sasuke bahkan tak ingin mengingat, mengucap, mendengar, melihat ataupun bertemu ayahnya .

Ia tak ingin melihat harga dirinya diinjak-injak oleh ayahnya, karena bagaimanapun juga ayahnya pasti tak akan pernah mengakuinya .

Hingga akhirnya ia bertemu Sasori .

Sahabat sejati yang sudah ia anggap saudara sendiri, saudara seperjuangan dalam menempuh indahnya hidup .

**Fade Out**

**Fade In : A Story of Yearn For .**

Sudah 10 tahun sejak mereka menemukanku ketika usiaku 7 tahun dan mereka 9 tahun

Sungguh, 10 tahun yang menyenangkan hidup bersama Sasuke dan Sasori .

Walaupun aku tau hidup bersama orangtuaku pasti lebih menyenangkan .

Tetapi selalu kubuang jauh pemikiran itu .

Aku selalu mendapat banyak kasih sayang lebih dari mereka berdua .

Aku bahkan sudah lupa bagaimana wajah kedua orangtuaku .

Walaupun begitu aku selalu menyempatkan waktu pergi ke pusara mereka .

Sekedar mengingat bahwa aku ternyata pernah memiliki kedua orangtua .

Terkadang aku bisa rindu akan kasih sayang orangtuaku .

Tetapi terkadang aku juga benci pada mereka .

Bukan apa-apa sebenarnya, aku juga tak ingin menjadi anak durhaka .

Tetapi aku tidak suka cara mereka meninggalkanku .

Seolah-olah mereka menelantarkan aku begitu saja .

Pergi seolah mereka tak memiliki tanggungan seorang anak yang harus dibesarkan .

Tetapi Sasuke dan Sasori selalu menghiburku .

Mereka selalu berkata bahwa kedua orangtuaku sebenarnya menyayangiku .

Kata Sasori ayahku adalah sosok pria tangguh, wajahnya bijaksana .

Dia berkata seperti itu karena dia pernah melihat sekilas wajah ayahku saat menolongnya dalam kecelakaan yang merenggut nyawa ayah .

Sasori berkata ayahku pasti adalah seorang pria yang teguh dan sayang pada keluarga, akan tetapi karena suatu alasan beliau harus meninggalkanku sendirian di dunia ini .

Kata Sasori, ayahku sebenarnya tak ingin aku sendiri, dia selalu ada disampingku, ada didalam diriku, karena dalam tubuhku mengalir darahnya .

Aku percaya .

Bahkan dulu aku selalu membayangkan betapa bahagianya punya ayah .

Tertawa, bermain bersama seperti anak lain yang punya ayah, membukakan pintu saat ayah pulang kerja, mendengar helaan nafas ayah saat ia lelah dan menghibur ayah saat ia sedih .

Aku selalu bermimpi ayah memboncengku naik sepeda kayuh, berjalan menyusuri pinggir pantai, tertawa bersama, tertidur di gendongan ayah .

Tetapi saat aku bangun, bukan sosok ayah yang kutemu, tetapi Sasori .

Kecewa, itu pasti .

Tetapi aku berusaha kuat .

Inilah jalan hidup yang diberikan Tuhan padaku .

Itulah kenangan yang aku khayalkan tentang sosok ayah yang selalu diceritakan oleh Sasori .

Sedangkan kata Sasuke, ibuku adalah seorang malaikat .

Katanya paras ibuku lebih cantik dari wanita manapun didunia .

Ia memiliki wajah yang memancarkan sifat keibuan dalam kelembutan malaikat .

Ia juga pastinya sangat menyayangiku .

Tampaknya ia membesarkanku dengan penuh kasih sayang .

Melebihi kasih sayang ibu manapun didunia .

Kata Sasuke, ibuku pasti berat meninggalkan anak perempuan satu-satunya di dalam kelamnya dunia .

Sasuke dan Sasori berkata bahwa di wajahku terpancar kecantikan wajah ibuku .

Kecantikan seorang malaikat yang meneduhkan setiap orang yang melihatnya .

Aku juga selalu berharap bisa terus bersama ibu .

Disampingnya selalu, mendengar keluh kesahnya, memeluknya disaat ia menangis, tertawa bersama .

Dan membicarakan masalah wanita seperti saat aku merasa jatuh cinta pertama pada seseorang .

Ibuku pasti geli dan senang mendengar itu .

Aku selalu bermimpi saat aku akan tidur ibu ada disampingku, bercerita tentang dongeng sebelum tidur kepadaku .

Mengecup keningku, menggenggam tanganku, berdoa dan berucap selamat malam kepadaku .

Kubayangkan ibu bagaikan malaikat yang selalu menjaga tidur dan hidupku .

Tetapi saat aku bangun, hanya ada Sasuke yang setia menemani gelap malamku .

Tetapi katanya ibuku selalu ada didalam diriku, disampingku .

Karena wajahku mirip wajahnya, dan didalam diriku ada tetesan darahnya .

Ibu adalah malaikat yang selalu ada untuk menjagaku .

Aku senang mendengar semua cerita Sasuke dan Sasori tentang hidupku, tentang orangtuaku, yang bahkan aku tak ingat wajah dan nama mereka .

Akan tetapi setiap aku berkaca dan melamun, aku selalu benci pada diriku sendiri .

Karena didalam diriku mengalir darah kedua orangtuaku dan menurun sifat mereka .

Aku tak mau sama dengan mereka yang tak bertanggung jawab dengan hidupku .

Tapi, aku tak benar-benar membenci mereka .

Bahkan aku menyayangi mereka .

Aku selalu punya 3 pertanyaan penting dalam hidupku, yang bahkan Sasuke dan Sasori pun tak tau akan itu .

Apakah Tuhan itu ada dalam hidupku yang tidak adil ?

Apakah kedua orangtuaku begitu membenciku hingga mereka meninggalkanku sendiri di dunia ?

Kapankah aku bisa menjemput ajal sehingga bisa bersama orangtuaku di alam lain ?

Benar-benar pertanyaan yang tak pernah bisa kujawab .

Aku kagum pada Sasuke dan Sasori, disaat aku sedih akan kerinduanku pada orangtuaku mereka selalu menghibur dan bercerita tentang orangtuaku yang baik-baik .

Akan tetapi disaat mereka sedih akan kerinduan pada orangtua mereka, siapa yang menghibur mereka ?

Aku bahkan tak sanggup membantu mereka .

Pernah kulihat Sasuke dan Sasori menangis setelah menceritakan tentang orangtua padaku .

Aku tau, mereka pasti rindu pada orangtua mereka .

Rasanya hatiku pedih saat aku tak bisa membantu mereka mengobati kerinduan itu .

**Fade Out**

**Fade In : Angel .**

Sasuke dan Sasori senang sekali menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku .

Aku jatuh hati dengan lagu itu .

Indah . Indah sekali .

Sasori yang memainkan gitar dan Sasuke yang bernyanyi untukku .

**I sit and wait**

**Does an angel contemplate my fate ?**

**Do they know the places where we go**

**When we're gray and old**

**Cause i've been told,**

**The salvation let's their wings unfold**

**So when i'm livin' in my bed**

**Thought runnin' through my head**

**And i feel that love is dead**

**I'm lovin' angels instead**

**And through it all she offers of protection**

**A lot of love and affection whether i'm right or wrong**

**And down the waterfall**

**Wherever it may take me**

**I know that life won't break me**

**When i come to call**

**She won't forsake me**

**I'm lovin' angels instead**

**When i'm feelin' weak**

**And my pain walks down**

**A one way street i look above**

**And i know i'll always be blessed with love**

**And as the feeling grows**

**She breathes flesh to my bones**

**And when love is dead**

**I'm lovin' angels instead**

**-Angels-**

Lagu yang cantik .

Entah darimana juga Sasuke dan Sasori belajar bahasa Inggris begitu fasih, mungkin dari sekolah jalanan yang diberikan gratis untuk anak-anak kurang mampu, sehingga mereka dapat belajar untuk mengerti dunia .

Walaupun aku sendiri tak pernah tau apa arti dan maksud keseluruhan dari lagu itu, karena memang aku tak pernah belajar bahasa Inggris dengan fasih .

Tetapi aku tau kalau lagu itu ditujukan untukku .

Karena ada satu kata yang kukenal dari lagu itu, yang selalu disebutkan Sasuke dan Sasori padaku, 'ANGEL' - malaikat .

Kata itulah yang selalu mereka tujukan padaku .

Aku senang, senang sekali .

Setiap mereka menyanyikan lagu itu, saat itu pula aku merasa sebagai orang yang paling istimewa di dunia .

Aku bangga setiap kali mendengar lagu itu .

**Fade Out**

**Fade In : The Fans .**

Kami bertiga hidup dari bermain musik .

Jika ada tawaran bermain musik, kami tampil di acara pesta kecil atau manggung di cafe-cafe jalanan .

Terkadang kami bekerja serabutan, bekerja apa saja yang baik asalkan kami bisa hidup .

Kami membentuk sebuah grup musik jalanan yang bernama 'M.U.S.I.K' .

Melodi Untuk Segala Indah Kehidupan .

Motto kami, kami hidup untuk musik dan kami hidup dari musik .

Aku senang dengan M.U.S.I.K, karena dengan bermain musik di M.U.S.I.K aku bisa menyalurkan semua perasaanku .

Saat aku sedih, aku menyanyi lagu dengan irama melow .

Saat aku senang, aku memilih lagu yang lebih beat .

Saat marah lagu rock cadas tentunya pas sekali untuk teriakan-teriakan terpendam .

Pokoknya hanya di M.U.S.I.K aku bisa mencurahkan isi hati lewat lagu, kepada Sasuke, Sasori dan semua pendengar .

Oh iya, di M.U.S.I.K aku sebagai vokalisnya .

Sedangkan Sasuke pada gitar dan Sasori pada drum .

Setiap hari kami berlatih bermain musik .

Dengan mic dari pipa plavon, gitar tua, dan drum dari galon bekas kami bernyanyi sepuas hati .

Menyenangkan .

Kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan perasaan dan suasana kami saat itu .

Hebatnya, grup M.U.S.I.K kami sudah dikenal di beberapa cafe-cafe kecil di kota kami .

Bahkan kami sudah punya penggemar tetap .

Dan yang paling digemari tentu saja Sasuke .

Dia yang menciptakan lagu-lagu bawaan kami, dia sosok yang cool, cuek, dingin dan pembawaannya tenang .

Tapi ssstt sebenarnya dia baik dan sangat romantis !

Semua gadis yang melihat pasti langsung jatuh hati padanya .

Terkadang kami ganti posisi, kadang aku gitarisnya dan Sasuke vokalisnya .

Terkadang juga Sasuke drumernya dan Sasori vokalisnya .

Tetapi tentu saja saat Sasuke yang tampil menjadi vokalis, semua gadis pasti akan berteriak histeris .

Terkadang aku dan Sasori sampai tertawa tidak tega saat melihat tangan Sasuke digapai-gapai dan ditarik oleh 'fans berat' nya .

Kasihan sih, tapi lucu .

Dia benar-benar bak superstar di panggung kecil di cafe jalanan .

Dan bos cafe selalu puas setelah kami manggung, karena pelanggan cafenya pasti bertambah .

Sasuke, si superstar M.U.S.I.K itu malah cuek-cuek saja .

Dia tidak merasa bahwa dirinya itu 'bintang' .

Pernah suatu hari ada seorang 'fans berat' Sasuke mampir ke gubuk reot kami .

Dan kalian tau apa yang dilakukannya ?

Dia membawa buket bunga yang besar sekali dan menyatakan cinta pada Sasuke .

Apa reaksi Sasuke ?

Dia hanya melirik sebentar, diam dan kemudian meneruskan membaca majalah musiknya .

Tetapi gadis yang mengenalkan dirinya bernama Yamanaka Ino itu pantang menyerah .

Suatu hari dia datang membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk koleksi majalah musik dan memberikan kepada Sasuke, secara cuma-cuma lagi .

"Sasuke, aku tau kau suka membaca koleksi majalah tentang musik, ini aku bawakan semua koleksi lengkap majalah yang sering kau baca . Terimalah, ini gratis daripada harus susah-susah beli . Ayahku kenal dengan pemilik percetakan majalah ini, jadi aku bisa punya edisi lengkap sampai nomor 625 . Ambillah Sasuke-Kun" ujar gadis itu sambil mengibaskan rambut pirangnya .

Tetapi dasar Sasuke !

Dia malah masuk kedalam dan mengambil setumpuk majalah yang judulnya sama persis dengan yang dibawa gadis itu .

Lalu dia berkata,

"Kalau yang seperti itu aku punya, dari edisi nomor 1 sampai edisi 729 . Ini baru sebagian, di dalam masih ada . Sama dengan yang kau bawa, jadi untuk apa kau memberi aku lagi ?" .

Gadis Yamanaka itu terdiam .

Agaknya ia kalah telak oleh kecuekan Sasuke .

Aku dan Sasori hanya bisa tertawa di dalam rumah, antara lucu dan kasihan .

Tapi memang Sasuke punya banyak koleksi majalah itu dirumah .

Dia membeli dari hasil bekerja, terkadang ia beli kios majalah bekas .

Cara jitu untuk mengalahkan telak gadis keras kepala dan sombong itu .

Lain Sasuke, lain pula Sasori .

Wajahnya yang innocent, imut, lugu dan ramah itu juga membuat banyak orang jatuh hati padanya .

Tapi, jika yang naksir Sasuke adalah gadis kaya dan sombong, yang cinta mati pada Sasori adalah seorang pedofil homo yang menyukai sesama jenis-atau yaoi .

Katanya, dia jatuh cinta pada Sasori karena wajah cute nya .

Spontan aku dan Sasuke terpingkal-pingkal .

Sasori marah, dia ngambek .

Tetapi pria yaoi yang bernama Maito Gai itu terus-menerus mengejar Sasori .

Dia bahkan membelikan Sasori sebuah jam tangan mewah yang mahal, handphone keluaran terbaru, pakaian bermerek yang mahal, semua itu ditujukan kepada Sasori .

Dan apabila Sasori mau menikah dengannya maka tuan Maito Gai itu berjanji akan memberikan rumah mewah atau apapun yang Sasori inginkan .

Aku dan Sasuke makin keras tertawa mendengarnya .

Di dalam otak kami berdua selalu terbesit pemikiran, siapa yang suami dan siapa yang istri ?

Akan tetapi Sasori menolak mentah-mentah semua tawaran dan pemberian menggiurkan itu .

Aku tau, dia memang masih normal .

Dia berusaha mengembalikan semua barang mewah pemberian lelaki homo itu .

Tetapi si tuan Maito Gai itu menolak dan malah makin menjadi .

Dasar Sasori ! Akhirnya dia punya cara untuk mengembalikan semua barang itu .

Dia mencoba menyamar sebagai pengantar barang .

Lalu dia ke rumah si lelaki yaoi itu, dan disambut hangat oleh istri dari si lelaki itu .

Kali ini istrinya sungguhan perempuan, bukan laki-laki .

Istrinya cantik, kata Sasori namanya Kurenai .

Sasori berkata pada nyonya Kurenai bahwa suaminya memesan barang dan ditujukan sebagai hadiah untuk sang istri .

Dan ajaibnya, nyonya Kurenai percaya .

Begitu terus setiap kali tuan Maito Gai itu memberi Sasori hadiah, Sasori selalu mengembalikannya .

Dengan begitu beban Sasori jadi agak berkurang .

Hingga suatu hari si tuan Maito Gai itu berkata dia dan istrinya akan pindah jauh ke luar negeri, tetapi dia berpesan bahwa dia akan selalu mengingat dan mencintai Sasori apapun yang terjadi .

Aku dan Sasuke tertawa keras mendengar perkataan itu .

Tuan Maito Gai pun meminta Sasori untuk foto bersama sebagai kenang-kenangan terakhir .

Tetapi Sasori menolak, alasannya dia takut dengan selembar foto si pria yaoi itu akan menggunakan dukun untuk membuat Sasori jatuh cinta padanya .

Sungguh alasan yang tidak logis, tentu saja aku dan Sasuke sakit perut karena tertawa begitu keras, dan Sasori ?

Dia hanya diam, cemberut lalu ikut tertawa juga .

Sebenarnya aku iri pada Sasuke dan Sasori .

Mereka punya banyak fans, mulai dari yang wajar sampai yang tidak wajar -seperti tuan Gai pun ada .

Sedangkan aku ?

Aku tak tau ada yang mengagumiku atau tidak .

Tetapi kata Sasuke dan Sasori, aku itu punya banyak fans .

Buktinya disetiap M.U.S.I.K tampil diatas panggung, penonton selalu terhanyut oleh lagu yang kubawakan .

Tetapi menurutku mereka semua terhanyut oleh dentuman drum yang di gebrak Sasori dan petikan gitar yang diiringkan oleh Sasuke .

Tetapi Sasuke dan Sasori berkata, mereka yakin aku punya fans berat dan tetap .

Aku heran, memangnya aku punya ? Siapa mereka ?

Sasuke dan Sasori berkata inisial fans beratku adalah Ssk dan Ssi .

Dasar ! Sasuke dan Sasori !

**Fade Out**

**Fade In : A Realize and A Surprise .**

Hari ini kami manggung di cafe Old Country .

Otomatis kami harus menyanyikan lagu lawas ala negeri paman Sam .

Tidak ada anak muda disana .

Yang ada hanya Oma-Opa yang berusia kisaran 50-70 tahunan .

Aku senang bisa manggung disini, karena bayarannya cukup besar .

Dengan syarat kami harus memakai pakaian ala penyanya country .

Tak masalah, lagipula kostum apapun kami tetap nyaman .

Dan juga supaya bisa menghayati lagu country yang kami bawakan .

Biarpun tidak pernah memainkannya, tapi country we're coming !

"Sasuke, aku tidak siap memakai kostum ini . Risih, banyak renda-renda seperti banci !"

"Baka, itu bukan renda-renda . Itu aksesoris ala musik country"

"Buat aku ini banci"

"Aduh-aduh Sasuke Sasori, ayo keluar, ganti baju saja satu tahun !"

"Sebentar sakura"

"Ayo cepat, kita sudah ditunggu"

"Iya" . Aku kenal suara dingin itu, Sasuke .

"Eh Sakura bagaimana gaya kita ?" . Aku juga kenal suara imut itu, Sasori .

Aku menoleh sejenak untuk memandang dua pria ku itu .

Kami-Sama ! Apa aku salah lihat ?

Apa mereka Sasuke dan Sasori yang selama ini kukenal ?

Waw ! Mereka berubah !

Berubah drastis !

Tadinya mereka biasa-biasa saja, sekarang .. mereka bak 2 orang gentleman paman Sam yang keluar dari gudang bawah tanah kerajaan .

Kemeja, rompi ala cowboy, celana denim, sepatu boot ala cowboy yang dikenakan mereka berdua membuat mereka tampak gagah dan semakin tampan juga berwibawa dan makin cute !

Ya ampun ! Aku baru sadar kalau 2 orang yang selama 10 tahun ini berada disampingku ternyata adalah pangeran yang ditahan di ruang bawah tanah istana dan sekarang bebas kembali .

Baru 10 menit lalu aku melihat Sasuke dan Sasori yang biasa-biasa saja, sekarang aku bak melihat Keanu Reeves dan Tom Cruise semasa muda, mereka berdua .. gagah berwibawa dan tentu saja tampan !

"Sakura ? Ada yang salah ?" Sasuke menegurku .

"Iya, kau kenapa ? Kok bengong ?" kali ini Sasori angkat bicara .

"Ah, tidak . Hanya kaget, kalian .. berubah jadi lebih .."

"Tampan kan ?"

"Ih ! Kau pede Sasori, kalian jadi .. jadi .. Aneh ! Freak !"

"Hah ? Masa iya ? Pasti gara-gara celana dan rompi ini ya ? Aduh aku sudah bilang Sasuke, ini celana membuat kita seperti banci !"

"Respon mu itu yang seperti banci, sudah ayo tampil"

"Sasori .."

"Ya Sakura, ada apa ?"

"Kau tidak aneh, kau malah terlihat lebih tampan .."

"Hah ? Eh i-iya, terimakasih ya"

"Iya .."

"Kalian berdua, sudah ayo tampil"

"OKE UKE"

"Dan bagi para penggemar musik country, sambutlah bintang tamu kita kali ini .. M.U.S.I.K !"

PROK PROK PROK

Kudengar gemuruh riuh tepuk tangan pengunjung cafe, wah mewah sekali .

Walaupun judulnya Old Cafe,

tetapi pengunjungnya banyak sekali !

Tapi tiba-tiba aku mendengar sesuatu ..

"Heh masih muda begitu memangnya bisa menyanyi lagu country ?"

"Iya, anak muda memangnya bisa ?"

"Ehem maaf pengunjung Old Country, M.U.S.I.K ini band yang cukup populer di kalangan anak muda dan-"

"Heh MC, bilang ke manager mu, kami disini ingin dengar lagu country bukan lagu anak-anak muda jaman sekarang yang norak-norak !" .

Kudengar seorang pria tua berambut cokelat memprotes Master of Ceremony cafe tempat kami tampil .

JRENG

Oh, suara gitar Sasuke .

"Bagi semua pengunjung Old Country, kami dari M.U.S.I.K mohon maaf sebelumnya apabila kedatangan kami kurang berkenan dihati anda, akan tetapi ijinkan kami membawakan sebuah lagu .. Sebuah saja untuk menebus kekecewaan anda, dan mohon maaf jika lagu itu tidak berkenan di hati anda .."

"Sasuke .." Aku menatap mata onyx nya, kagum dan terkejut, itulah yang kurasakan .

"Sakura, ayo menyanyilah"

"Tapi .."

"Sudahlah, ini semua memang tidak terduga, tetapi tetap kita harus profesional"

"Iya .."

**"We were both young when i first saw you**

**I close my eyes and the flashback starts i'm standing there**

**On a balcony i summer air**

**See the lights see the party the ball gown**

**See you make your way through the crowd and say hello**

**Little did i know**

**That you were romeo you were throwing pebbles**

**And my daddy said stay away from juliette**

**And i was crying on the stair case begging you please don't go ..**

**And i said romeo take me somewhere we can be alone**

**I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run**

**You'll be the prince and i'll be the princess**

**It's a love story, baby just say yes .."**

**-Love Story-**

Aku menyanyikan sebuah lagu berjudul 'Love Story' milik seorang penyanyi muda asal negeri paman Sam .

Sungguh aku tak menyangka aku bisa menyanyi dengan lancar setelah apa yang baru saja terjadi .

Begitu juga Sasuke dan Sasori, mereka tampaknya tenang dalam bermain musik .

Syukurlah pertunjukan M.U.S.I.K kami sukses .

Akan tetapi ada sebuah kejutan lain saat kami selesai bernyanyi ..

PLOK PLOK PLOK

"Hebat !"

"Great !"

"Anak-anak muda yang berbakat"

"Iya, kalian hebat"

"Lagi .. Lagi .. Nyanyi lagi .."

Kudengar gemuruh riuh tepuk tangan pengunjung cafe ini, dan oh Kami-Sama !

Mereka meminta kami menyanyi lagi !

Sungguh, aku senang sekali mendengarnya ..

"Tuan MC .." kudengar Sasori agaknya ingin protes pada MC cafe ini .

"Sudah, tidak apa-apa, lanjutkan menyanyi lagi .."

"Baiklah, kami akan melantukan sebuah lagu . Tapi mohon maaf sebelumnya, karena lagu ini bukan lagu country, tapi aku harap anda semua menyukainya"

Sasuke dan Sasori mengedipkan mata padaku . Sasuke lalu membentuk jari telunjuk dan tengahnya menjadi angka 2 atau tanda peace, sedangkan Sasori mencuatkan jari telunjuknya menjadi angka 1 .

Aku mengerti tanda itu .

Sasuke mengawali lagu kedua kami .

**"I remember what you wore in the first day**

**you came into my live**

**and i thought**

**Hey you know this could be somethin'**

**Cause everythin' you do and words you say**

**you know that it all takes my breaths away**

**And now i'm left with nothing**

Lalu kami berduet dalam reffrain lagu itu ..

**"So maybe it's true**

**That i can't live without you**

**And maybe two is better than one**

**There's so much time**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And i'm thinkin' two is better than one .."**

Ku lanjutkan dengan melantunkan suaraku sambil menatap senyum teduh dimata Sasuke,

**"I remember every look upon your face**

**The way you roll your eyes**

**The way you taste**

**You make it hard for breathing**

**Cause when i close my eyes and drift away**

**I think of you and everythin's okay**

**I'm finally now believing .."**

Lalu aku dan Sasuke menyatukan suara pada bait-bait terakhir lagu yang kami bawakan ..

**"That maybe it's true**

**That i can't live without you**

**And maybe two is better than one**

**There so much time**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And i'm thinkin' two is better than one ..**

**I remember what you wore on the first day**

**You came into my live and i though hey ..**

**Maybe it's true**

**That i can't live without you**

**And maybe two is better than one**

**There's so much time**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**And you've already got me coming undone**

**And i'm thinkin'**

**I can't live without you**

**Cause baby two is better than one**

**There's so much time**

**To figure out the rest of my life**

**But i'll figure out**

**When all is said and done**

**Two is better than one**

**Two is better than one .."**

**-Two Is Better Than One-**

Aku menoleh dan menatap senyuman manis dari wajah Sasori .

Ah, damai nya menatap kedua senyuman indah para malaikat ku .

Sebuah lagu yang aku dan Sasuke bawakan ini selalu mengingatkanku pada kedua pria ku itu .

Mereka lah yang pertama kali mengenalkan lagu itu padaku, menerjemahkan tiap katanya, memberi tau artinya dan menyanyikannya untukku .

Tapi, mereka selalu bilang ada sesuatu yang belum pernah mereka beritaukan kepadaku, makna dari lagu itu .

Aku tentu saja penasaran, apa makna dari lagu itu .

Dua lebih baik daripada satu .

Menurutku itu mungkin adalah dua orang lebih baik daripada seorang diri yang artinya- kesepian .

Ya, mungkin menurut kedua pria ku itu dua lebih baik daripada satu, karena mereka dulu pernah merasakan jadi satu orang yang kesepian .

Tapi kini ? Mereka berdua, bukankah itu lebih baik daripada satu, dan ditambah aku jadi bertiga .

Harusnya lagu itu judulnya three is better than one, karena kami bertiga hehehe .

"Hebat, kalian bertiga hebat sekali !"

"Lagunya bagus, suara kalian pun merdu . Bravo M.U.S.I.K"

"Hebat !"

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Ah, kudengar lagi riuh tepuk tangan pengunjung cafe ini .

Betapa bahagianya aku hari ini, sebuah kejutan yang tak kuduga . Tadi ada sebuah insiden kecil dimana para pengunjung cafe mencemooh kami, tapi sekarang mereka bertepuk tangan untuk kami .

Aku tersenyum dan memandang kedua pria ku .

Ah, mereka tersenyum .

Sungguh indah sekali ..

"Terima kasih untuk anda semua, kami dari M.U.S.I.K mohon pamit, terimakasih atas kesediaan anda untuk menyaksikan penapilan kami . Selamat malam .."

Kudengar Sasuke menutup penampilan kami dengan anggun .

PLOK PLOK PLOK

Sekali lagi kudengar riuh tepuk tangan pengunjung cafe .

Senyum mengembang di bibir kami bertiga .

"Penutupan yang bagus Sasuke !"

"Terimakasih tuan MC"

"Oh iya, ada yang ingin bertemu kalian bertiga"

"Siapa ?"

"Dia ada di ruang ganti, coba temui saja"

"Baik, terimakasih tuan"

"Sama-sama, aku ke panggung dulu ya"

Aku menatap tuan MC hingga dia menghilang dibalik tirai panggung, lalu kutatap kedua pria ku dengan tatapan bangga .

Mereka tersenyum, ah senyuman yang sangat indah .

Tak pernah terbesit dalam otakku bahwa kedua pria ku ini begitu berkharisma .

Pantas saja banyak yang kagum pada mereka ..

"Kau melamun lagi nona vokalis" suara Sasuke membuyarkan lamunanku .

"Eh-"

"Apa kau sakit Sakura-Chan ?"

"E-eh tidak Sasuke-San, Sasori-San . Aku baik-baik saja"

"Baiklah, mari kita temui orang yang ingin bertemu kita itu"

"Osh !"

Aku, Sasuke dan Sasori berjalan menuju ruang ganti di cafe Old Country sambil bertanya-tanya siapa yang ingin menemui kami .

Aku tak tau bahwa akan ada kejutan besar menanti ku dan kedua pria ku ini di dalam ruang ganti cafe .

"Jangan-jangan dia pria yang dulu pernah menyukaimu, Sasori-San" candaku pada Sasori .

"Kau ini .."

"Atau mungkin gadis sombong yang mengejar-ngejar Sasuke-San ?"

"Hn ." hanya itulah jawaban Sasuke .

Ah lucu-lucunya kedua pria ku ini .

Yang satu ceria yang satu cuek .

Seperti cake strawberry dan cake tirramisu, ah sayang aku lebih suka cake cokelat ..

Kami membuka pintu ruang ganti cafe, kulihat ada seorang pria sedang duduk di ujung kursi depan kaca rias .

Dia diam sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada .

Jangan-jangan benar dia pria yang dulu mengejar-ngejar Sasori-San ..

"Selamat malam M.U.S.I.K , aku adalah .." pria itu bersuara begitu melihat kami memasuki ruang ganti .

"Saya tau siapa anda .."

**BERSAMBUNG**

Huwaa tak kuduga aku akan membuat sebuah fic dengan genre DRAMA HURT/COMFORT !

Lagi capek mikir humor,

rehat dulu, nulis yang ada aja dulu hehe (ih radna ga profesional) .

Maaf untuk readers yang mungkin menunggu fic 'Akatsuki Jadi Cover Boy', apdetnya nanti agak lama (yee radna pede amat, kaya ada yg nungguin aja :p )

Otak ku lagi diajak kencan sama otaknya Itachi dan Kakashi wkwk #PLAK- authornya edan .

Jadi nyoba bikin yang genre nya drama hurt/comfort dengan rate K (semua usia boleh baca ^.^ )

Malah pingin bikin yang rate M !

Wakakak dasar radna omes !

Eh sebenarnya fic ini aku adaptasi dari karya coret-coretanku pas aku kelas 6 SD .

Jadi maklum kalau karyaku agak norak dan ceritanya ga mutu banget, namanya juga pas itu aku kelas 6 SD .

Tapi aku perbaiki sedikit-sedikit, dan mengganti nama tokoh ceritanya .

Karena sebenernya nama asli dari tokoh ceritaku bukan Sasuke, Sakura dan Sasori .

**Sakura** nama aslinya **Alunan**,

**Sasuke **nama aslinya **Nada**,

**Sasori** nama aslinya **Melodi**,

kalau digabung jadi Alunan-Nada-Melodi .

Hehe konyol ya ? Namanya juga pemikiran pas SD :p

Tapi berhubung aku publis di fanfiction fandom Naruto, jadi aku ganti dengan Sakura, Sasuke, Sasori .

Trio 'S' ! Lucu yaa hehe .

Tadinya sih mau aku pake Naruto, tapi image Melodi-atau Sasori di ceritaku kan wajahnya cute banget, jadi menurutku hanya Sasori yang mampu kupercayakan peran ini hehehe maaf Naruto, ke-cute-an mu masih kalah jauh dari Sasori :p

Oh iya, ini BENAR-BENAR HASIL KARYA PEMIKIRANKU LOH, bukan ngejiplak apalagi sampe niru ide orang .

Aku ga mau kejadian kayak di fic ku 'Akatsuki Jadi Cover Boy' yang katanya mirip kayak punya author lain .

Padahal 100% itu murni pemikiranku sendiri .

Hmm mungkin tentang ide hampir sama, semua orang punya imajinasi dan tidak menutup kemungkinan juga kalau ada 2 orang yang bisa memiliki ide yang sama tapi dengan penuturan dan penyampaian yang berbeda, iya kan ?

Misalnya aja radna punya imajinasi menikah sama Itachi -eh kok ditimpuk sepatu ? Itachi FG jangan ngambek doong, namanya juga misal .

terus ada anak lain sebut aja Inem, dia juga punya imajinasi nikah sama Itachi -eh Inem kok ga ditimpuk sepatu ?

(Itachi FG : katanya misal :p

Radna : huwee curang . )

Tapi kami berdua berimajinasi dengan cara yang berbeda, misal aja radna imajinasinya satu sekolah sama Itachi terus ketemu, fall in love eh nikah deh (ngebet amat yah ?)

terus si Inem imajinasinya ketemu Itachi di pesta dansa terus mereka jatuh cinta, kejar-kejaran ala pilem india terus nikah juga .

Intinya sama tentang menikah dengan mas Itachi, tetapi penyampaiannya berbeda, iya kan ?

Begitu juga di fic "A-J-C-B" ku, mungkin ada yg bilang mirip punya orang tapi sebenernya inti dan penyampaiannya beda .

Karena mungkin ada satu kesamaan unsur yakni tentang 'AUDISI' .

Tapi sumpah deh inti cerita dan penyampaian kami beda (radna sotoi deh padahal belum pernah baca fic yg dibilang sama kaya punya radna) .

Tapi radna ga nganggep kata-kata 'memiripkan' karya radna sebagai flame atau untuk menjatuhkan .

Justru radna anggep itu karena sang reader ga mau radna terpacu sama punya orang, walaupun sebenernya radna juga ga terpacu sama punya orang yang dimaksud .

Radna malah berterimakasih sama reader yang udah ngasih tau radna tentang kemiripan fic itu, jadi radna harus belajar untuk membuktikan bahwa fic kami tidak sama (padahal sumpah radna belum pernah baca fic yang dimaksud)

Well, unleash your imagination, right ?

Semua fic ku 100% karyaku dari hasil pemikiran, riset dan mencari ide lewat berbagai pengalaman .

Semua hal bisa jadi ide kan ?

Ah sudah berhenti bicara yg 'agak' serius, ntar jadinya readers kabur gara-gara radna nya curcol hehe maaf .

Eh iya dulu pas SD aku bikin cerita ini karena ngebayangin aku tinggal sama 2 orang vokalis band INDIE Indonesia, namanya .. ada deeh mau tau aja :p hehe

Aku ngebayangin jadi seorang gadis yang ditinggal orangtua trus ketemu 2 vokalis band itu hehe (yang pasti bukan vokalis band melayu, hueks radna benci musik melayu yang mendayu-dayu & alay itu . maaf bukan maksud menyinggung atau menjelek-jelekkan) .

Radna ngebayangin 2 vokalis band itu jadi kakaknya radna, trus kami manggung bareng deh hwehehe dasar otak pervert .

Maka, jadilah cerita aneh bin ajaib ini hehe :D

Ini adalah fic drama hurt/comfort pertamaku,

kalau jelek maaf yaa hehe

namanya juga ini ditulis pas aku SD kelas 6,

that was 6 years ago gals !

Alhamdulillah dan puji syukur kalau ada yg tertarik membaca fic radna ini .

Well, kalau ada kekurangan, kesan, ide, maupun saran aku mohon review nya ya hehe

**Terima kasih banyak :D**

**-RadnaRadno-**


End file.
